


starships were meant to fly

by croissantkatie



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Snippet FIc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fleet of the Ninth Republic of France was vast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starships were meant to fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> For paperclipbitch, on the occasion of her birthday, who asked for a fluffy space AU of any of her things.
> 
> And you know what? I'm not sorry for the title :D

The fleet of the Ninth Republic of France was vast. It consisted of hundreds of space vessels of all size and age, not to mention the numerous colonies on disparate planets. Although no one had been to Earth in generations – let alone the patch of ground which had once been France – the citizens of the fleet still took great pride in the fact that they were French. It was what held all the disparate ships and colonies together. Or perhaps it was not so much that they were French, but rather that they were not English.

The Musketeer wasn’t a particularly large ship. It probably didn’t even need as many crew as Captain Treville currently had on board. It would barely have registered as important if not for one detail – it existed outside the normal chain of command. The Musketeer only took orders from the Admiral.

“Captain Treville,” said the woman displayed on the screen, her voice warm but firm. “Good to talk to you again.”

“Admiral! Yes, hello, sorry for the delay in getting here, there was an unfortunate incident in the galley I needed to take care of.” He should know better than now to let d’Artagnan in the kitchen alone. It hadn’t been helped that Porthos and Aramis had come to help together. If it had been one of them by themselves, it probably would have been fine. As it was, not so much. And Treville had no idea where Athos had been for the entire debacle.

“Not at all Captain, it’s quite alright. Unfortunately I have a number of other calls I need to make as well this afternoon so I’ll have to make this quick.”

“Of course ma’am.”

“Honestly Treville, how many times? Call me Anne,” she said with a slight smile.

“And I will,” he agreed, “but only in non-work settings.”

She sighed. “Very well then. On to business!”


End file.
